Make Up Your Mind
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: -"Chad Dylan Cooper is a very interesting species. While most people tend to have the same personality all the time, Chad has two. It makes me wonder who he really is." Sonny finds the truth about Chad. Chadson ONESHOT


Sonny's POV:

Chad Dylan Cooper is a very interesting species. While most people tend to have the same personality all the time, Chad has two. Sometimes he can be this sweet, adorable guy that I always imagined him to be before I came to Hollywood. But then there's the selfish and annoying side that he likes to use more often. It makes me wonder who he really is.

* * * *

_I was sitting in my usual spot in the cafeteria, arguing over who should play who in our latest sketch with Nico._

_"Seriously, Nico. I think it would be much funnier if Grady played the manager."_

_"But I-,"_

_"Hello Chuckle City!" It was Chad who came to our table, cutting Nico off. I was surprised. Chad coming to our table was a rare occasion._

_"Guess who's show broke 5 million viewers last night?" We all groaned and rolled our eyes._

_"Lemme guess," I said, "yours?"_

_"That would be correct. And what's So Random's viewing record?"_

_"1.5 million," Nico spat through gritted teeth._

_"Oh, so you've gone up .5 since last year. Well ours have gone up-,"_

_"We don't care Chad!" I shouted._

_"Whoa, feisty aren't you? Peace out suckas!" And he ran back to the MacKenzie Falls table._

That would be Chad on one of his "Annoying Days".

* * * *

_Today we were at the Tween Choice Awards, both the cast of So Random and MacKenzie Falls. While MacKenzie won for Best TV Show, we wowed the crowd with an amazing parody of none other than MacKenzie Falls. That got So Random some love._

_We were all at the after party now, and I was going to get something to drink. But then Chas started walking my way. I figured he would just brag about his winnings so I tried to make a break for it. But at the exact wrong moment a large crowd of people came in front of me. I was trapped long enough for Chad to get to me._

_"Hey Sonny!" he said with enthusiasm. I assumed it was fake._

_"Hi Chad," I stated bluntly._

_"That parody you guys did was pretty good. I was wrong. You guys can be dramatic. Even if it was over done."_

_"You can quit the act, Chad, there's no press here," I told him._

_He looked a little hurt. "I wasn't acting. It was really good. If you put that one on your show, you might have actually won." Was that… _sincerity _I heard in his voice?_

_"Oh. Well, thanks." I grinned widely, probably looking like an idiot._

_"Let's go dance," he said. Before I could object, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor._

That would be Chad on one of his rare, but good "Nice Days".

* * * *

I was in the cafeteria on a fro-yo run as I reminisced on the past. I had to be fast, though, because we were rehearsing for our next sketch in ten minutes. That was why I was currently wearing a pink poofy dress and no shoes. I had ditched the heels in the prop room. It was kind of embarrassing because I would never wear something like this. So I would've been in a hurry anyway.

I was filling the last cup of yogurt when I heard the familiar voice of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Whoa, look at you. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were doing some real acting on a real show."

I just glared at him. I didn't have time for this.

"You do look pretty cute, though," he added, and then quickly walked out.

That did it. I couldn't take it anymore! He was being so, I don't know, bipolar! I left the yogurt on the tray and ran after him. I wanted some answers. I needed to solve the mystery that was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad!" I called when I had reached the parking lot. He turned around immediately, his eyes wide with shock and then confusion.

"Sonny?"

"Look, I need to talk to you. But not in the middle of a parking lot." I led him to an alley between two buildings, not worrying about how creepy that was.

"What is it?" he asked, still looking confused.

"I want to know what's up with you. I want to know if you're this… Hollywood jerk or a really sweet guy. Do you like me, or do you hate me? Make up your mind! Please!" I ended up shouting the last part.

His face softened, "Do you want to know how I really feel?" He started moving towards me.

I nodded. And before I could do anything, his lips were against mine.

We broke apart, only an inch between our faces now.

"_That's_ how I feel." He smiled and walked away.

I stood there, still in shock.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered to myself. I shook my head and regained my composure. I had a sketch to practice in less then five minutes. I quickly walked back to the cafeteria to get my yogurt.

When I got there, the yogurt was gone. In its place sat a note:

Thanks for the yogurt.

-Chad

I laughed quietly to myself. I never would solve the mystery that was Chad Dylan Cooper.


End file.
